Gavinonea
Gavinonea is a planet in the Solar System not too far from Mercury. It is known for being the home planet to Donovan Johnston, whose true identity is the fourth monarch in the Royal Gavin Family. The planet has a red atmosphere, making it extremely dangerous. The lower elevation one were to go, the more deadly the effects. This is the reason why the planet's two cities, Gavin City 1 and Gavin City 2, are floating in the atmosphere. Very few structures lie on the planet's surface, including the Gavin Arena and Gavin Tower, home of the monarchs. The people who lived there (Gavinites) are typically very peaceful but are forced to enter senseless wars by their kings, who they loved anyways. History The Monarchy is Established Gavinites, genetically enhanced humans who left Earth around 20 AD, first stumbled upon the planet when they were trying to go to Mercury. They decided to live there, but soon realized what a harsh and hostile world it was. So they sought help from other aliens in the system. One of the alien species enslaved them on this deadly planet. However, a hero named Donovan Gavin Johnston I, began a rebellion to free his people. He drove their suppressors out of the system and became a hero. The people loved him so much that they named themselves after him and genetically modified their facial structures to bear similarities. The "Gavinites" throned Donovan their king and vowed that the name Donovan could only be given to the royal family. The family was given their own private tower. Cities in the Sky Unfortunately, the monarch died due to the unstable climate. Before he died, he and his wife, Susan (Donovan I Wife), produced a son named Donovan Gavin Johnston II (or Jr). Jr was afraid of the planet that killed his father, so he drew plans for a way to avoid this dangerous circumstance by moving to higher elevation. Soon, a 180 square mile Gavin City 1 was launched into the sky with most of it's inhabitants (excluding the royal family). Donovan IV A generation passed, and one of the only improvements to the city was a annual arena where tournaments and executions were held. Their king, Donovan III, was considered the worst king yet. He wanted their next king to be a conquerer, so he rocketed his son, Donovan IV, to live among his human ancestors. By the time a teenage Donovan returned, the third monarch had died due to Roodinite poisoning. Donovan, enraged, waged war on Earth but was stopped by the Smartiest Persons. Upon his return, he drew plans for a second larger sky city which he built to woo his Earth girlfriend. While it is uncertain whether his purpose worked, the city was a massive success. Map Places of Interest * Tower of Gavin - Only the most elite Gavinites have laid foot on the actual surface of the planet, which is why Donovan's great grandfather chose to build his castle where only the strong could survive. It has been inhabited by the Royal Gavin Family ever since. * Abandoned Gavin Outpost - When Gavinites inhabited the planet, the outpost was the first structure ever built. However, due to the hostility of the planet surface, Gavinites were forced to adapt to higher altitude or die. Some speculate that this is where Gavin III (Donovan's father) was born. * Gavin City 1 ** High Council - The High Council of Gavinonea was established during King Gavin Jr's rule in order to establish a peaceful economy. However their advice is often scorned by the following kings off to wage one of their senseless wars. * Gavin City 2 ** Island 2-A - After the failed conquest of Earth, King Donovan IV constructed a second floating city. Island A of the second city is more of a work district then 2-B. ** Island 2-B - The second island of the second floating city, 2-B is where the most populous city of the Gavinites. Unlike City 1, City 2 has better defenses and can withstand a full on attack. * Gavin Arena - The arena of Gavinonea is one of the few actual structures on the surface of the planet. It is far larger than any existing Earth stadium, and is used to hold tournaments and executions. * Lava Lake - The only native liquid to Gavinonea is a substance similar to Earth's lava. The bottom of the planet is flooded with this liquid, making the land more hostile. Category:Planets